Attack of the Pig
Episode Summary After the vents of The Spirit of the Terror Tourist, Waddles turns evil and reveals the secret of the Mystery Shack! Plot Mabel was lying in bed, worried about where Waddles has gone. Waddles has left for two hours, and still no signs of him. Dipper then poked his head in the door, looking like a mix of happpy and scared, saying Waddles was back. Mabel ran to hug Waddles, but Waddles then said, "Hello, Mabel. I have a surprise for you!' Mabel nearly fainted, but Dipper caught her. Waddles was possessed by the customer! Grunkle Stan ran in and saw the pig, saying, "Hey, pig, are you telling her about the ecret-say of the Ystery Hack May Say?" Dipper could see what he was saying, and demanded Waddles tell them. Waddles said that Stan's story about the customer from last episode was not all truth, and that it was more then a customer. He said that the customer was actually the real owner of the Mystery Shack, Gideon's grandpa Jack Gleeful! Grunkle Stan never really signed over the Mystery Shack to himself, he just pushed him off the building! And Waddles was actually Jack Gleeful's old pig, meaning Waddles was 24 years old (probably older in pig years)! Back to the Gideon thing, this means Gideon's family has owned the Mystery Shack for 24 years! Gideon rushed in, eavesdropping, saying it is time for him to take his pig and the Mystery Shack. Mabel cried about Waddles more, while Stan cried about losing him money-making house. Dipper said that if he could find evidence that Grunkle Stan did own the Mystery Shack by the end of the week, they could keep it. If not, Gideon got Waddles and the Mystery Shack. Dipper asked Grunkle Stan if there was any other secrets about the shack, and he said yes and showed Dipper and Mabel the secret door in the soda machine. He has a flasback to "Tourist Trapped" at the end with him going in the door. He says everynight he usually goes into his cave of Stan-ness and writes notes about the paranormal activity in the town. Dipper then realizes Stan wrote the book! Stan says he did, and that he has evidence he had the mystery Shack. He signed a contract with Cheapo Inc. That his shack would be his until he died. Jack Gleeful wanted to trick him into signing over the mystery shack, but Stan knew his game and pushed him off the balcony. He had no idea Waddles belonged to him at the time. Dipper called Gideon and said, "Ha! I found evidence Stan owns the Mystery Shack! HAHAHA!" Dipper hung up, then turned to Stan happily. Stan was unhappy, because now that they knew the secrets, they needed to move. "If you told everyone, word would get to the President, then a war of misery would happen! I.. don't want that to hurt you guys." He smiled. The spirit of Jack Gleeful left Waddles, saying "Goodbye, good pig! So long!" And he flew out the window into the stars. They all packed up there things, while a song (sung by Mabel) played: It is time to moove, '' ''going to far disant lands. '' ''Hope you enjoyed the ride, now, '' ''because we're going to the taco stands! '' ''Life has been a mystery, '' ''finding every clue, '' ''but nothing would be the same without you. '' ''I have a pig, '' ''it can jig, '' ''but nothing would be the same, '' ''yes, nothing would be the same, '' ''Oh, nothing would be the SAAAAME, '' ''without yooou, '' ''OOOH, '' ''YEEAH, '' ''Without YOOOOOU..... '' '''THE END! ' Trivia *This is the series finale of Graivity Falls. *The line "Going to far distant lands" is a reference to the theme song of Adventure Time. *This is the sequel to "The Spirit of the Terror Tourist". *The cryptogram is "M I Y A Y J B Y M A H B Y A L O S Y U , G L Z Z H M J I J H B M L L G G Y M Z L B C!" That means The Secrets Are Solved, Now Watch Cartoon Network. This is a reference to cartoon Network, obviously. Category:Episodes